nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Safe Harbor
Safe Harbor (also referred to as Chapter 2: Safe Harbor) is the second Zombies map of "The Sentinel Trials" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Safe Harbor is a large map, similar in size to Museum of the Dead. The map has three distinctive areas; the cargo ship, port, and warehouse. Players will spawn on the deck of the cargo ship, where they will have access to other parts of the ship automatically. The players must locate an apparition of the first Sentinel Artifact below decks, which acts as the map's power switch. Upon interacting with it, it will disappear, causing a small trace of Prima Materia to break open a side door, opening a path down to the docks and nearby warehouse. The port area is wide open, featuring various shipping containers, wooden crates, and various equipment. This allows for long range engagements on the map, something the other areas lack in. Upon gaining access into the warehouse, players will be inside a recreate of the map Warehouse from The Hunt saga, featuring an identical layout, although some of the exterior doors are blocked off. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the same area where Edward Willard was confronted in the aforementioned map, while the Power Perks can be found scattered around the map. Story Two days following the completion of the first trial, Vindicta have rented a car and have driven to Terminal Island, the port island within Los Angeles. As it began to get cloudy and rainy, the four park their vehicle near the entrance to Unit 14's coastal facility. Mac explains that they have to find a way in without being detected. The four then follow the perimeter of the barbed wire fence protecting the facility, and upon reaching a clear area, use a cutting tool to cut into the fence. Sneaking past guards, the four spot an out-of-place crate being loaded into the cargo hold of a ship. Mark confirms that it was the same ship they saw in the vision, realizing that Unit 14 must have secured the artifact sometime prior and that the crate must contain the artifact. At that moment, a guard spots the four in their hiding place, raising an alarm. Knowing that they were compromised, the four shoot their way through the port, where they are able to board the cargo ship through a side door on the side of the ship. As Unit 14 reinforcements arrived on scene, the four were able to barricade the door, thus buying them some time. The four then search the hold before spotting the crate. As Unit 14 attempted to break open the door and come down the main stairs into the hold, Jones explains that they have to activate the trial, saying it was the only way that they could make it out alive. Agreeing, Mac activates the Sentinel Artifact, triggering the second trial and turning the Unit 14 reinforcements and the dead soldiers. The four then fight their way up to the top deck after being cornered in the hold, where they see that the entire Unit 14 port and the nearby waters were surrounded in an energy bubble. As the undead continued towards them, Vindicta readied their weapons and began to fight off the undead once again. Fighting back below decks, the four discover an apparition of the first Sentinel Artifact. Touching it, it soon explodes into some Prima Materia, breaking open the door they previously barricaded. Exiting the ship, the four fight their way through the port and the nearby warehouse. During this, they are once again contacted by the mysterious voice, saying that in order to past this trial, they must "discover that which was not meant to be discovered", "release the specimen", and "defeat the one who guards the sea". As the four fought in the warehouse, they discovered the room containing the Pack-a-Punch Machine. There, they discover a small safe hidden beneath a table. Wondering if the safe was what the voice meant, the four return back to the site of where they entered the facility, where they recover the power tool they used. Using the tool, the four are able to break into the safe, where they discover classified Unit 14 documents. Within the documents described Unit 14's research into Prima Materia, as well as the fact that they've secured "two of the three". The documents also describe a small squid-like specimen they captured and began experimenting on at a secret underwater lab, which could be accessed from a secret room in the dry dock in the port. Heeding the information, Vindicta discovers the secret entrance, where they find the underwater lab. Seeing the small squid in a glass tank, the four are able to release the squid from its imprisonment, allowing it to return to the sea. Returning to the cargo ship, the four spot the squid coming into contact with the energy barrier surrounding the area. Suddenly, the barrier collapses, and the Prima Materia within the barrier soon flies towards the squid and infects it. As the squid sank into the water, the gangway onto the cargo ship suddenly collapsed and the ship started to automatically set sail. As the water next to the ship bubbled, the squid resurfaced, having been transformed into a massive Kraken, latching onto the side of the ship. The four soon engage the Kraken in a massive battle as zombies attacked the four as well. While fighting, the four discover direct-energy cannons on the deck of the ship, which acted as anti-air defenses. Using this, the four are able to use the cannons to inflict damage onto the Kraken. The Kraken soon lets go of the ship, swimming under it and resurfacing on the other side. There, the Kraken then causes the ship to tilt at a small angle, causing Vindicta to slide towards it. As Mac, Mark, and Jones held onto the railing just before the Kraken's mouth, Simon was able to grab onto the seat of a cannon, where he was able to use it to shoot a shot into the mouth of the Kraken. As the Kraken lets go of the ship and the others are able to get back onto the deck, it soon explodes in a blinding light. As the ship rebalanced itself on the water, the Prima Materia from within the second Sentinel Artifact soon cleansed the port of the infected. As an apparition of an island and the third Sentinel Artifact manifested before the four, Mac soon realized that it was Station 11, Unit 14's main base of operations, something that SEAL Team Five had previously experienced. As the four gained the knowledge from the apparition and it disappeared, they are suddenly ordered to stand down and drop their weapons. Dropping their guns, they see that they have become surrounded by Unit 14 soldiers, all of whom were zombies during the trial. One man soon steps out of the crowd of soldiers, commending the four on the completion of two trials. Horrified, the four realize that it was the same man that triggered the first trial back at the museum. The man introduces himself as Agent 14, stating that they have no intention of killing the four, explaining that they are more valuable to them alive than dead. As the ship continued to sail onwards, Agent 14 explains that the four will complete the third and final trial for Unit 14, saying that they will serve as the key to unlocking the ultimate trial for them. As the four were soon incapacitated by Unit 14 and imprisoned in the ship's brig, Mac tells his allies that there was no turning back from what they have started. Weapons Starting Loadout * 10/22 * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Up-n-Atomizer * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Complete the second trial. Songs * The Devil Within by Digital Daggers can be activated by shooting the tops off of the three buoys outside of the map with a sniper rifle. Trivia * The map's easter egg song, The Devil Within, is the only easter egg song in the entire saga that it not featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Category:The Sentinel Trials